escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los ciegos y el elefante
El origen de la parábola de los ciegos y el elefante se remonta a la India desde donde alcanzó una difusión notable. Ha sido utilizada para ilustrar un espectro de verdades y falacias. En distintos momentos ha provisto una mirada a la relatividad, opacidad o la naturaleza inexpresable de la verdad, el comportamiento de los expertos en campos en los cuales hay un déficit o falta de acceso a la información, la necesidad de comunicación, y el respeto por perspectivas diferentes. Es una parábola que ha penetrado diversas tradiciones religiosas y es parte del acervo jainista, budista, sufi e hindú. El relato es muy conocido en Europa. En el siglo XIX el poeta John Godfrey Saxe creó su propia versión con forma de poema. Desde entonces, el relato ha sido publicado en numerosos libros para adultos y niños, recibiendo numerosas interpretaciones. La historia En las distintas versiones de la historia, un grupo de hombres ciegos (u hombres en la oscuridad) tocan el cuerpo de un elefante para comprender como es. Cada uno de ellos toca una parte distinta, pero solo una parte, tal como su lateral o su trompa. Luego ellos comparan sus observaciones y se dan cuenta que no coinciden en nada. Los relatos se diferencian básicamente en como se describen las partes del cuerpo del elefante, cuán violento se vuelve el conflicto y como es que (si se logra) se resuelve el conflicto entre los hombres y sus perspectivas. Budismo por Hanabusa Itchō (1652 – 1724).]] Dos veces usó Buda la parábola de los ciegos confundidos. En el Canki Sutta describe una fila de ciegos que están tomados uno del otro como un ejemplo de aquellos que siguen un texto antiguo que ha pasado de generación en generación, tal como el caso de los Evangelios cristianos (Mateo 15.14) haciendo referencia a que los ciegos guían a los ciegos.Accesstoinsight.org En el Udana (68–69)Katinkahesselink.net utiliza la parábola del elefante para describir las luchas sectarias. Un rey hace que los ciegos de su capital sean llevados al palacio, y se los pone en presencia de un elefante y les pide que lo describan. "Cuando cada uno de los ciegos ha palpado una sección del elefante, el rey se dirigió a cada uno de ellos y les preguntó: 'Dime, has visto al elefante? Cuéntame, que tipo de cosa es un elefante?" Los hombres le expresan que el elefante es como una vasija (el ciego que examina la cabeza del elefante), una cesta de trillar (oreja), una reja de arado (colmillo), un arado (trompa), un granero (cuerpo), una columna (pata), a mortar (lomo), a pestle (cola) o un cepillo (punta de la cola). Los hombres no se pueden poner de acuerdo entre ellos y comienzan a discutir sobre la pregunta de a que se parece y el rey se divierte sobremanera con su pelea. El Buda finaliza la historia de los ciegos comparándolos con predicadores y estudiosos que son ciegos e ignorantes y tienen sus propios puntos de vista: "Muy similares son estos predicadores y estudiosos que sostienen sus diversos puntos de vista mientras se encuentran ciegos y no perciben lo que les rodea.... In their ignorance they are by nature quarrelsome, wrangling, and disputatious, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo una distinta idea de lo que es la realidad." Luego el Buda recita el siguiente verso: O how they cling and wrangle, some who claim For preacher and monk the honored name! For, quarreling, each to his view they cling. Such folk see only one side of a thing. Véase también * Flatland * Generalización apresurada * Efecto Rashomon * Sincretismo Referencias Enlaces externos * Edward Henry Whinfield: Masnavi I Ma'navi/Book III#STORY V. The Elephant in a Dark Room. * Historia de los ciegos y el elefante de www.spiritual-education.org * Todos los poemas de Saxe incluido el original del Los ciegos y el elefante Libre para leer y búsqueda. * [http://www.cs.princeton.edu/~rywang/berkeley/258/parable.html Versión budista de Jainism and Buddhism. Udana en la Universidad de Princeton] * Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi's version as translated by A.J. Arberry * Versión jainista en Jainworld * La versión de John Godfrey Saxe en la Universidad Rice Category:Fábulas Category:Tradición oral Category:Cultura de la India Category:Cuentos Category:Sufismo Category:Literatura en persa Category:Epistemología Category:Falacias de:Die blinden Männer und der Elefant en:Blind men and an elephant fa:فیل و کوران zh:盲人摸象